The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea purpurea and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Red Knee High’. ‘Red Knee High’ represents a new purple coneflower, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new Invention arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Echinacea purpurea ‘Kim's Knee High’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,242) in a container growing outdoors in the Inventor's nursery in Kensington, Conn. in August of 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in 2007 under the direction of the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.